Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of data visualization generally, and specifically to analyzing effects of medications on users of varying demographic backgrounds, and presenting results of the analysis to users using demographically filterable interfaces that allow users to filter the results presented using one or more demographic characteristics.
Description of the Related Art
Large sections of the population routinely take medication, and the medication may be prescribed by a doctor or sold to consumers directly without a prescription (i.e., over-the-counter medication). The effects of a medication, both positive and negative, can vary significantly based on a user's demographic characteristics (e.g., age, gender, etc.). Online drug reference guides make available general information about medications, and in some cases reviews of medications. However, general information about a medication, while informative, may not have the same value to a viewing user as actual experiences of users of the medication who have similar demographic backgrounds as the viewing user. Moreover, current online drug reference guides simply present a listing of reviews without ways to filter out reviews from users of dissimilar demographics.